Rosoku
Rosoku was the son of the Hooded Ronin, The Khan’s Defiance, by Shawn Carman and was believed to be the last descendant of the wise Shinsei. He had built a home in a secluded mountain range far from Rokugan's borders and lived there in sacred solitude. Four Winds, p. 133 Rain of Blood In 1165 the Empire was covered by a Rain of Blood which affected Kyojitsu, Rosoku's most favored student. The Hidden Path, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf His father, the Hooded Ronin, also saw Iuchiban's rain. Way of the Open Hand, p. 17 Death of the Hooded Ronin This year, in his deathbed the Hooded Ronin begged his son, Rosoku, not to abandon Rokugan during its time of need as all previous heirs to Shinsei had done. Four Winds, p. 108 Challenges Iuchiban's presence was so great a threat that he would risk stepping forth from his solitude. Rosoku came to Toshi Ranbo to met the Emperor Toturi III and there he laid down the Challenges of Enlightenment to pass on the legacy of Shinsei. Wisdom Gained, by Rich Wulf (Imperial Herald v2.11) In this way Rosoku made good the promise to his father. He knew the risks of surfacing for so brief a time, but he feared greater harm would come to Rokugan if he did nothing. Rosoku visited the Quiet Stone monastery and gave the abbot Sojuni a scroll that contained the secrets of Void. It held the secrets that could aid the spirit in reaching enlightenment. A powerful tool for mastery of spirit, but in the wrong hands if could bring terrible insight. First Enlightenment, by Shawn Carman Prophecies Revisited In 1166 Rosoku believed the Prophecies of Uikku did indeed foretell of the Empire's downfall, but that time had not yet come. He guessed if when the dooms had not come to pass during the Clan War they merely retreated, waiting to spring forth once more. Doom of the Empire (Kotei 2005), by Rich Wulf Kokujin While Rosoku was foreseeing the future, who would be a "Bright Lotus", or would become a "Dark Lotus", he was visited by the mad Ise Zumi Kokujin. He had not come to harm the descendant of Shinsei, he went to gave greetings to his competitor. Kokujin claimed herself as prophet, the Prophet of the Dark Lotus. Kokujin (Path of Hope Boxtext) Two Keepers The Crane Clan Champion Doji Kurohito presented at Kyuden Doji to the Court the Keeper of Fire, Kakita Tsuken. Rosoku then explained to Tsuken what Doji Jun'ai had done to proven she was enlightened, and revealed to him that she was the Keeper of Water. Blue Skies, by Rich Wulf Destiny of a Dragon Rosoku gathered the four existing Keepers, Kaiu Sugimoto, Mirumoto Masae, Jun'ai, and Tsuken. He sent them to the Crab village of Takatsu Mura, to solve a problem there. They were instrumental in the destruction of an oni, Musaboru no Oni, the redemption of the Fortune of Vengeance, Yozo, and the sanity regained by the local magistrate of the village, Hiruma Hitaken, who was known as the "Heir of Vengeance". Destiny of the Dragon, by Shawn Carman Death When Rosoku saw the petty divisions that wracked the Empire, he knew that any Keeper who descended from the clans would only bring greater strife. He chose to return the final book to the monastery where he hid for years. He returned to Rokugan again only to say his goodbyes. He was assassinated by the Bloodspeaker Shukumei in Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho in 1166 before all the challenges had been completed. The Path of Shinsei (Code of Bushido Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf The Final Keeper, Part Two, by Rich Wulf It was supposed the willingly sacrificed life's blood of a follower of Fu Leng had negated the wards that were in the palace entries. The Dead of Winter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Ashes The urn with Rosoku's ashes somehow was retrieved by Daigotsu's followers, and gifted to Shahai after she gave an heir to the Dark Lord in 1168. Rosoku's Urn (Rise of the Shogun flavor) The Wanderer The Emperor Toturi III and the Rokugani were greatly altered by Rosoku's thoughts. Many of them sought enlightenment, and Naseru did not understand why. In 1167 he began a quest for enlightenment disguised as The Wanderer, as Rosoku foresaw. During his wandering all over the Empire Naseru arrived to the Shinomen Mori. There he found a scroll boring his name that Rosoku had left before his death. Inside Rosoku told about the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, The Battle at the Tomb, Part 2, by Shawn Carman and a map to find it was within the scroll. Vacant Throne, p. 40 It led in the discovery of the Tomb and the death of the Emperor. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Son Sekawa found a scroll in the Tomb of the Seven Thunders The Battle at the Tomb, Part 3, by Shawn Carman that indicated that Rosoku had not been the last descendant of Shinsei. Rosoku himself had left there before he returned to the Empire. The prophet foresaw his own demise, and planted the information that would allow to reach his descendant. The Keepers led by Asahina Sekawa began searching the Empire for Rosoku's child. The Quest, by Rusty Priske In 1169 the Keepers found Rosoku's son, and Sekawa took it upon himself to guard and raise the small child. Sekawa relinquished his stations, and took the child beyond the northern borders of Rokugan. The Truest Test: Aftermath, by Shawn Carman External Links * Rosoku (Enemy of my Enemy) * Rosoku Sensei (Test of Enlightenment) Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Prophets